hyacinth_caelumfandomcom-20200214-history
Xephyr
A familiar to the insect witch, Xephyr is a seemingly amicable young man with an unidentifiable temper. It's evident that he has one, though he never seems to express it emotionally - immediately resorting to violence whenever that threshold is reached, yet there lacks any emotional or social cue whenever he's mad. It's not a secret that he's a sadist, taking pleasure in harming others in any way he can at any given opportunity, though he doesn't seem to think of himself as so, and the err of his ways is something he fails to understand. Xephyr has many very normal interests, which seem to blindside him in the long-run for his bad behavior, which he views as more of a "hobby" in the mix of his other more pleasant activities. Appearance Per nature of his wasp, he tends to be rather monmocoloured on the blacker side, though his brighter blue hues is one he takes with saturation. He wears a latex high-necked and long sleeved shirt underneath a peculiar collar with two buckle clasps and a more traditional looking robe. This robe goes down to about his knees where he's wearing dark pants underneathe that go over his shoes. There is a butterfly knotted accessory over his heart as well, sharing the same colours as his hair piece. His glasses are tinted orange as well. Xephyr is always seen with a bag at his side, with silver buckles and orange sides. It seems to be well taken care of, often seen with little pins and pens hanging off the side, though he states that he stores the legs of animals he's killed inside for a mid-day snack as if it isn't a problem. Xephyr has a pale complexion, and his hair goes down to above his mid-chest area. His hair is a dark blue, though part of it is undercut along with his bangs that are a streak of black. His hair is often braided and he sports two wing-like accessories that match the wings on his back. His antennae go from a gradation of purple to blue to orange, and they are slightly curled inwards. He carries around a long sword as well, nearly double his height that he maintains with the utmost care. It's a similar colour to his outfit and fades to an orange gradient. Personality Xephyr's personality is notably hard to describe with few words. For one, he presents himself and fully believes himself to be an amiable man with normal interests. He's a big fan of Iwa's works, has a high appreciation for the arts, and has even taken on gardening as a side hobby of his. He's known to be rather friendly, and it's hard to believe upon first impressions that he has any temper at all. Despite how some of his speaking mannerisms can be rather crude or awfully malicious in intent, he does seem to think that he's doing the best he can. His 'kindness' is very "high-sympathy, very, very low-understanding", and he may jump to the immediate Wrong Answer of how to comfort someone or even engage in conversation without the immediate fore mention of hurting someone or something. It's no secret and not one he seems to "hide" he isn't well that he's a massive sadist. He derives great joy in hurting people regardless if it's for self-defense or if they have done anything at all. You could be completely minding your own business and he'll snap your arm or send you into screaming paralysis because he get's a kick out of it. He'll take a video of you as you're convulsing on the ground and then drag you home for dinner. Xephyr doesn't seem to find anything wrong with this behavior, not even to an animal-instinct reasoning, he just states that he "finds it fun" and that "there shouldn't be a problem if I find it fun, right?" Because of that conclusion, many believe that he either has some sort of god-complex or some sort of high and mighty ego that he puts himself over others to be able to demean life as something he can easily toy with, and he isn't fully rejecting it either. Even though hurting people in the worst possible way kills aren't fun how can you brutalize someone past recognizability asmr is something he's noted and rightfully feared for, he still has adopted many normal hobbies and behaves, normally excluding that entire thing. Some of his advice and speaking patterns seem to be sadistic in nature, questioning someone on their preferred way of death or how they'd probably look good screaming and bleeding out, though that's usually weaved awkwardly into some conversation about how good some cafe is. He sparcely talks about how he grew up, but Xephyr seems to hint that when he was born, his mother trapped him in a cave with a tarantula he became friends with, forcing him to kill and eat his friend. He could not dig himself out for years until Philly had dug him out, and the low oxygen circulation seem ed to have also got to his head. Xephyr expresses some degree of upset that he takes such pleasure in hurting other people, because that was how he felt when he killed his best friend and he knows that his younger self would have been disappointed. Relationships Ophillion This is my boss. I can't tell if he's bonkers or just like, on some weird revenge quest. He's hostile. Love the guy. Glad I'm working for a man of tact. Tae Actual baby I was considering ripping off her wings that one time but I felt the morals I know I don't have creeping up on me and I don't want that on my conscience. Also there's apparently some rose thing I'm supposed to be mad at but that man is a man without a moral conscience and I can relate. Missy lol wimp can you imagine dying at any given opportunity i sure can't Generally a friend though she doesn't seem to like it when I pull on her pigtails, though nonetheless a friend. Zanbur Bastard home boy. He knows what the FUCK is up. I don't get this whole anger management thing but like, HOO boy this motherfucker? real stabbery hours this mofo knows what's UP. Adel Funky little girl. Pretty neat. Threatened to throw me into a pond which is a first. Trivia *Big fan of Iwa and loves flowers but probably not as much as Iwa. Hopes to get his autograph one day. Gallery not a friend.png tarantula.png Category:Insect Kingdom Category:Mother Category:Male Category:Bastard